Extraños Sentimientos
by Gordafabi
Summary: Cati no entiende porque se siente de esa extraña forma desde que vio a Roma coqueteandole a Grecia. Por eso decide consultarselo a Dios... La iglesia católica/el vaticanoxAntigua Roma y! mención de Antigua Roma/Mama Grecia


**Extraños Sentimientos**

En una iglesia de corte romano, arrodillada en el altar con su velo blanco de Virgen Consagrada a Dios, se encontraba Cati, la representación de la Iglesia Católica. Rezaba muy devotamente varias avemarías y padrenuestros. Pero… había algo extraño. En vez de estar calmadamente orando a Dios, se encontraba llorando. Cati se sentía mal… y no sabe porque…

-Padre…y..yo- se detuvo para respirar y calmarse un poco – No sé qué me pasa. Cuando llegue a Roma, hace ya mucho tiempo, me encariñe con el –suspira- si, con el Imperio Romano. A pesar de que sus emperadores me han odiado y perseguido sin razón, yo… -duda en seguir- y..yo me quede y hice de esta ciudad mi casa –mira al techo- Cuando era pequeña conocí a tu dulce hijo: Jesús –sonríe, secándose las lagrimas- Cuando resucito, no podía controlar tanta alegría, y… empecé a predicar sobre el por todos lados: En Jerusalén, Corintio, Atenas, Roma –Para- De e..so te quiero hablar. Desde que conocí a Roma, me siento extraña… Siento algo como –piensa, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, se decide y sigue – Alegría, diversión, felicidad… –al no decidirse, bufa y tapa su cara -¡Hay! No sé. Solo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en el…

Cati se destapa la cara y mira al frente, por largo tiempo… -Padre… tal vez tú dirás porque vine aquí a hablarte de él… es.. p..por..que –se sonroja –bueno… cuando él me envía regalos y poemas, me gusta, es decir, es un gesto muy bonito, ni Israel me había hecho un regalo así –sonrió- Pero, con el tiempo sentía que… algo cambiaba –volteo a ver una ventana, suspiro pesadamente y siguió – Yo cambiaba. Llego un momento, no se cual, en que no podía dejar de pensar en el. Y sentirme extraña por… -se acordó y exclamo feliz- ¡Ya! Desde ese día comenzó esto- se levanto decididamente – Padre, tu sabes que la señorita Grecia, que es amiga desde hace mucho tiempo de Roma, viene a visitarnos cada fin de semana – se pone una mano en la barbilla, recordando- Bueno, en uno de esos fines de semana, encontré a Roma mirando de forma un tanto extraña a Grecia y… -se detuvo, sintiéndose mal – Y, le dedicaba una canción y un poema, casi de la misma forma que me lo dijo a mí, solo que… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Le ponía mucho mas sentimiento… parece que sintiera todas esas palabras –recuerda y sonríe triste- Hay me di cuenta que Roma habla mucho, casi todo el día, de la señorita Grecia, dice que… admira sus poetas, historiadores, cultura, todo… absolutamente todo de ella…

Cati se detiene, siente ganas de llorar otra vez- Pero a cambio padre… Roma cuando habla conmigo, me acosa, o… me llama para que sus Emperadores me griten y me regañen, culpándome de cosas que no entiendo… -se voltea- Pero lo más extraño del asunto, es que… -vuelve a mirar al frente –Cuando Roma mira a Grecia… o… habla de ella, me siento rara, algo así como enojada, pero a la vez, triste… muy triste… - se detiene y suspira – Por eso padre, vine aquí, para que me digas que tengo que hacer, yo quiero a Roma y a la señorita Grecia, pero no entiendo porque me siento así – Se sienta en el piso – De tanta confusión me dan ganas de llorar… por eso padre ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?

La iglesia, cierra los ojos y sonríe, mirando en dirección al crucifijo –Bueno padre, eso es todo, siento haberte fastidiado por tanto tiempo –Se levanta, sacudiéndose su vestido blanco – Ya esperare la respuesta, como dice mi superior, tu tiempo es perfecto ¡y! tu sabiduría infinita –hace una reverencia – Muchas gracias por oírme. Intentare, mientras tanto, ocultar estos extraños sentimientos – se santigua y se va de la iglesia, recordando a su dulce Jesús…

**FIN**

¿Quedo bonito? Intente explicar esa oleada de nuevos sentimientos para Cati. Ella no sabe que está enamorada de Roma y le da Celos verlo tan amistoso con Grecia ^^ Por eso se enoja y a la vez se pone triste. En la clase de literatura la profe nos dijo que los antiguos romanos se dedicaron a "alabar" los autores de la antigua Grecia :D

Dejen comentarios ;) Los quiero ^^


End file.
